


[fanvid] 57821

by lotesse



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: A show overview vid, Apollo-centric, to the Janelle Monáe song of the same title
Kudos: 1





	[fanvid] 57821

title: 57821  
video: Battlestar Galactica 1978  
music: Janelle Monae  
length: 3:17  
summary: show overview vid, Apollo-centric  
password: elbereth

[57821hq](https://vimeo.com/172484769) from [lotesse](https://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
